The present invention relates to a method for connecting electrodes of a plasma display panel and more particularly, to a method for connecting electrodes of a plasma display panel by connecting an electrode of a flexible substrate with a thick film electrode on a glass substrate of the plasma display panel.
In the conventional technique related to mounting a flexible substrate to a thick film electrode on a glass substrate, it is known as a way of the mounting to a plasma display panel that before soldering, an electrode of the flexible substrate is pressed by a heating pressuring tool to a thick film electrode on the glass substrate. Referring to FIG. 8, an electrode 6 of a solder-plated flexible substrate 5 is registered beforehand to an electrode 2 of a glass substrate 1 of a plasma display panel. When the flexible substrate 5 is pressed from above by a heating pressuring tool 7 (with reference to FIG. 1), solder 10 of the flexible substrate 5 is melted thereby to solder the flexible substrate to the glass substrate 1.
In order to mount the flexible substrate to the plasma display panel in the above manner, not is only reliability against a high current of, for example, about 250V between terminals of the panel is needed, but a narrow electrode pitch is required to achieve a high definition panel. However, if the conventional soldering method is applied to electrodes of a narrow pitch, such difficulties as deterioration in wettability of the solder, solder bridges, etc. are brought about, thereby degrading the quality of the mounting operation, in other words, connecting operation. Using the conventional soldering method it is hard to cope with a narrow pitch of electrodes for a high definition panel.